


Delivery Service

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Service series [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, Kobato
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, crossover CCS/Kobato/Legal Drug, in which a service is described. </p><p>In this shot, Touya first encounters the mysterious Clow Reedand his son Yue, both living across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Service

Usually in the weekends the convenience store at which Touya was working part-time would be busier than the rest of the week's mornings. Kudo and Himura would be swamped with requests to pick up certain mild drugs on the top shelves. Kiyokazu would be helping the little children pick out popsicles or ice cream from the freezer. He himself would be asked around to unload products into the store's small storage room in the back and reload them on the shelves from time to time or take over the cash counter.

 

 

Weekends meant grocery shopping, gossiping with acquaintances in a corner and the occasional purchase of candy, ice cream, cake or chocolate for the current week's indulgence-sake. Weekends also meant that one particular brat would swing by, looking flushed, still wearing his brown suit and seeking out Sakura—Touya's younger sister, who was working part-time in the boutique above the grocery store.

 

 

He could not believe what exactly Sakura saw in this puny, little brat with a high-profile name everyone on the streets could recognize as some rich man's son. Touya had made it his mission to give this boy a stare down of his life, but so far luck had always been residing by that boy's side. He had hardly gotten the chance to scare the man away from his sister and suddenly Sakura announced that they were officially a couple. Dad himself even approved the guy and welcome him into their house for dinner.

 

 

Looking at the store's clock, the countdown was ten minutes before that brat Li would zip by and rush up the stairs to the boutique.

 

 

"Kinomoto!" Kudo called out from the drugs section. "Can you cross the street and ask Uncle Reed if there's anything he wants from the store?"

 

 

"Uncle Reed?" Touya said.

 

 

"Yeah. The grandpa across the street in that creepy house. Kakei usually calls him that. Look! He's standing at the gate, waving at us," Kudo sided besides Touya at the cash counter, vaguely waving in return. "He had a bad fall last week and broke his hipbone. Now he can hardly walk around without the aid of a cane or a wheelchair. Go now. I'm taking this over."

 

 

"Why me?"

 

 

"The other day when I went over, he kept calling me 'To-ya'. I figured he's just fond of you."

 

 

"Okay." Touya nodded, reluctantly stepping away from his post, out of the store, looked left and right of the street for incoming traffic, and jogged across it to meet the smiling Mr. Reed, who lived in an old two-storied house shaded by trees and flowers—dubbed the haunted house.

 

 

"Good day, sir. How may I help you?" Touya said politely.

 

 

The man didn't look like an old man much. His long hair pulled back in a tight pony tail was still black-colored; no signs of white strands mixed together. The wrinkles didn't look that prominent up close. Kakei once told them that Mr. Reed was 956 years old (which was probably a lie), practically an immortal, and he didn't look he'd aged a bit past 40. Save for his eyesight, Touya thought. Mr. Reed was wearing very thick, very old pair of thin-wired glasses. The old man surprisingly looked a bit like dad...

 

 

"Ahh, good morning, To-ya!" Mr. Reed drawled, still smiling and handed over a few bills. Touya stared at the money and looked back at Mr. Reed.

 

 

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'm giving you running all the way over here to hear an old man's grocery list." Mr. Reed

 

 

"It's no trouble at all, sir." Touya said promptly.

 

 

"Such a nice boy. I'd like to buy one of your frozen cherry-on-top cakes and the rest of the money is for those plastic bottles of water, preferably the larger gallon-size ones. Is the money enough to get two?"

 

 

Touya mentally calculated the short list of items, checked the amount of bills he'd gotten and then nodded his head. "Yes. This is enough. Is there anything else I can get for you besides the cake and the water?"

 

 

"No. Nothing else. This old man just had a sweet tooth from time to time. Would you mind if I ask you to carry them over here to the gate for me?"

 

 

"No, not at all. I can also carry them right to your front door." Touya looked pointedly at the distance from the gate to the front porch of the house. It's one heck of a distance to move around for a near-invalid carrying heavy loads.

 

 

Mr. Reed laughed. "No, no. It's fine. I've watchdogs in my yard. They aren't too keen about strangers coming in here. Don't worry. My son will bring them to the house. Thank you for offering."

 

 

His son? Touya nodded. "If you'll excuse me. I'll go get your things, sir."

 

 

He turned on his heels, checked for incoming traffic and jogged across the street into the convenience store just in time to see that brat heading upstairs. Touya scowled at the retreating back, then schooled his expression back to the neutral blank look he often shared with Kiyokazu, and went into the storage room to retrieve two gallons of bottled water. He set them near the cash counter and went for the cake in the freezer.

 

 

"Ring them up, will you? 2 gallons of water and one cherry cake. Here's Mr. Reed's money. Can you print out the receipt for me please?"

 

 

Kudo wordlessly handed over the small change and the copy of the receipt. Kiyokazu pulled out a paper bag to slip the cake basket inside.

 

 

"Need help with that?" Himura mumbled, eyeing the gallons.

 

 

-Yes! Of course! So that I can come back quickly and watch that brat!- Touya almost wanted to say, but he squashed it quickly. Work is work. There's always another time to bully that brat even if Sakura disliked him doing it on regular basis.

 

 

Touya shook his head. "No. It's fine. I'll just head over to the gate. Mr. Reed's son will do the rest."

 

 

"He has a son?" Kiyokazu prompted, raising his eyebrows. "I'd never seen or heard of any Reed junior roaming around there."

 

 

"Now that you mention it, didn't Kakei say that Mr. Reed had lost his children in an accident a year ago?" Himura added. They all looked over at the large, foreboding house across the street.

 

 

"Poor gramps. He's probably still suffering of the loss." Kudo mumbled.

 

 

"You think so? He looks fine to me up close." Touya commented.

 

 

"Maybe you remind him of one of his deceased sons," Kudo pointed out.

 

 

"And you would know that because...?" Touya snorted.

 

 

"Remember when I told you he asked me about you the other day? He looked really disappointed when I told him you were busy storing stuff in the back and then he said something about you as his son." Kudo said.

 

 

"I never knew you were such a sentimental guy, kid." Himura said teasingly. "Then again, it's not so surprising at all since you even cry while watching a happy movie."

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kudo snapped.

 

 

"Guys, just get back to work." Kiyokazu interrupted. "Kinomoto, finish the errand. If you must, deliver them straight to the front door. Kakei will cut our pays if we stay idle."

 

 

And so there Touya went, hefting the heavy load with both his arms, crossing the street and stopping at the gate. Mr. Reed was nowhere in sight. Mr. Reed's supposedly deceased son was nowhere in sight either. The hairs on Touya's arms stood on end. It's no wonder everyone found the house across the street so creepy. Every gut instinct inside of him was yelling to drop the stuff and get the hell away from Mr. Reed's property. Without the presence of a nice smiling old guy, the space where he had been standing not too long ago, felt threatening. Sounds of dogs barking came from the back of the house. Mr. Reed wasn't kidding about watchdogs in the area.

 

 

Instead of going ahead of his instinct, Touya straightened himself, squashed the fear with a well-placed foot. He took a deep breath and called out Mr. Reed's name. He looked around the yard, freed one hand by putting down one gallon water and released the gate link holding it closed. Touya stepped into the yard.

 

 

And then, "Hey! Who goes there?". The voice made him freeze in his spot.

 

 

Touya half-expected a ghost to appear from out of nowhere. Wandering souls often go to haunted places; creepy houses that is, to look for their previous life.

 

 

"Sorry for intruding. I just came to deliver your stuff."

 

 

"Ahh--, so you're the To-ya dad has been talking about," And out from the bushes came an almost ethereal being. Pale skin. Silver-purple slanted eyes. And a shock of long white hair.

 

 

Touya blinked his eyes a few times to make sure that he was actually seeing a living human and not a spirit.

 

 

"You're Mr. Reed's son?" Touya blurted.

 

 

"We don't look that much alike, do we? He looks young for his age, while I—his youngest son—has already a great amount of gray white hairs growing out of this scalp." The other man said curtly. He then nodded to the things in Touya's hands. "Is that what my father had asked?"

 

 

Touya nodded. "Here's the change and the receipt. Can you handle these?"

 

 

"Oh right. Thank you, To-ya. I'll take it from here." The other man flashed him a pretty smile, almost making Touya drop the cake. Touya then left the groceries in the other man's hands, bid him good day and quickly jogged across the street to get back to the store.

 

 

"One of Mr. Reed's son is still alive, you know." He commented to no one in particular.

 

 

"Really? You've met him?" Kudo asked curiously.

 

 

"Yeah. His hair is completely white or silver is the right color? Quite the opposite of the old man Mr. Reed, who doesn't even look like he's aged a bit."

 

 

"Family disease of opposite aging?" Himura wondered.

 

 

"Who knows." Touya shrugged. "And what's with them calling me To-ya? My name is pronounced differently."

 

 

"How endearing. You already have a nickname." Kakei cut in amusedly. Kudo freaked out. Himura and Touya nodded in acknowledgment. "Sorry, boss."

 

 

"Rikuou, Kazehaya--I've another one of those jobs for you. Are you still up to it?" Kakei directed his gaze to Kudo specifically. Touya caught sight of a secretive glint thrown his way.

 

 

"YES, sir!" Kudo said way too enthusiastically while Himura grunted something incoherent. Touya shook his head. Whatever job that might be—it always ends up with Kudo screaming murder and trickery. Once Kakei left the scene with both Himura and Kudo to talk privately about whatever mission had come in, Kiyokazu appeared at his side.

 

 

"If I were you, I'd be more careful if I go back to that place again. Gramps or not, those people are shady and suspicious."

 

 

Touya looked over at the big house—mansion—caught sight of a slither of silver by one of the windows, blinked at it and then hummed affirmatively. "Thanks for the advice. I'll be more careful around the Reeds."

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> Will continue the rest of this series featuring the other guys from the mentioned CLAMP series. This came as a spur of moment for me when I wrote this shot first and then came up with writing a cross over of other CLAMP characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all of these series except for this story series.


End file.
